NOS-4-A2 (episode)
"NOS-4-A2" is the sixth overall episode of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. It is the sixth episode of the first season, and the first episode in production order. It debuted on October 8, 2000. Overview Due to annoyance of XR's failures on missions and constantly calling him "dad", Commander Nebula assigns Buzz Lightyear to give an honest report on the robot's progress as a Space Ranger to decide whether or not to shut him down for good, but little does anyone know, an energy vampire that craves to control every machine in Star Command had come in the mail, and XR was just sent to check it... Plot Cargo Ship 99 is cleared for passage through the Gamma Quadrant when it is attacked by Warp Darkmatter and a group of Hornets. Before Warp can destroy the auto-pilot, Buzz Lightyear appears from a hole in the floor, which he creates via his wrist laser, and disintegrates Warp's weapon. Warp orders the Hornets to attack, but Booster drops down from a hole in the ceiling and crushes them. Before Booster can arrest him, Warp leaps over his head and activates his jet-pack, speeding down the corridor above. He contacts his back-up Hornets to rendezvous with him in the cargo hold, but is intercepted by XR. He knocks XR out of the air with the tip of one of his wings while the robot blathers, but his exit is blocked by Mira, who damages his jet-pack and sends him dropping to the ground. Taking advantage of Mira's stuttering attempt to arrest him, he fires two sticky bombs at her, but they pass through her. She is less than impressed, until they explode behind her. Warp is amused at their feeble attempts, until Buzz appears behind him and activates his jet-pack, which sends Warp flying for the ceiling and getting stuck. He orders the Hornets to attack him, and they send Buzz hurtling down into the cargo hold. Mira asks the others to handle the Hornets that have targeted them so she can give Buzz back-up. As Booster and XR are following that order, Buzz and Mira end up in a bit of a snag with Warp, who is using a plasma cannon (which, as the two Space Rangers point out, is an outlawed weapon, and Buzz adds its use to Warp's criminal record) but just before that cannon can do the worst on them, they are saved by a mysterious force-field. At first, Buzz thinks it's one of Mira's powers and praises her for it, but she tells him that she isn't doing that and it's coming from a cargo-box that they are standing near... one that is labeled "NOS-4-A2". After that, that same box temporarily levitates while draining all the energy from the Hornets and disintegrating the plasma cannon. Warp is impressed, though slightly annoyed, saying that it might be what his master, Zurg, wanted from the Cargo Ship and, if not, there's no way he'll let such power belong to Star Command, and just to be sure, he sets the ship to self-destruct. Before that can happen, the team of Space Rangers escape, with Booster carrying the box and XR rescuing the auto-pilot (though with difficulty, as it is screwed into the system) though his part is only completed at the last second. After the mission, Commander Nebula calls in to ask for a team status report from Buzz, but XR rudely, though enthusiastically, interrupts to say that they are doing great. To top it off, the Commander gets instantly annoyed by XR calling him "Dad". Buzz tells the Commander that the Cargo Ship was destroyed but they got the right package, even though what's inside it is a mystery and, due to XR's sloppy efforts to rescue the autopilot, the blackcube system containing data on where it came from got melted. To get XR out of range, the commander sends the robot to check on the mystery cargo, a job XR eagerly accepts. Once it's just the "real rangers" along with the annoyed, now-jobless autopilot (who is upset with the commander's discrimination against robots), Commander Nebula assigns Buzz to do an honest job report on XR's performance, claiming that if it's not up to regulations, XR will be shut down for good! Meanwhile at Planet Z, the evil dictator himself confuses Warp by being in a good mood about losing the cargo. Seconds after, Zurg explains that the Cargo Ship is under his control and the mystery package is a trap he created himself to undo Star Command... and who better to deliver that than Buzz Lightyear himself! Zurg gloats so hard that he needs a drink of water. Back with Star Command, XR rushes through his assignment, not even bothering to look into the mystery cargo, but the box opens itself up, revealing NOS-4-A2, a vampire-like robot which instantly chases after XR and, while calling the frightened, helpless ranger-bot "Little One", bites XR, leaving no memory of the attack when Booster checks on his robot friend and revives him, asking if he's okay. XR claims he's just fine, yet notices he's a bit bipolar between his normal self and a version with glowing red eyes and an evil laugh. Under Construction Characters *Warp Darkmatter *Buzz Lightyear *Mira Nova *Booster Munchapper *XR *Commander Nebula *Evil Emperor Zurg *LGMs *NOS-4-A2 (debut) Quotes *"Zurg led me to believe that you were a foe to be reckoned with. He overestimates you." ::--NOS-4-A2 to Buzz Lightyear Trivia *The book Attack of the Energy Vampire was based on this episode. Errors *The Star Command emblem on one of the background Rangers is mistakenly drawn with the rocket and Saturn ring. *Mira's suit is lacking the jetpack button in several scenes. Voice Actors *Diedrich Bader as Warp Darkmatter *Adam Carolla as Commander Nebula *Dan Castellaneta as AP-99 *Craig Ferguson as NOS-4-A2 *Stephen Furst as Booster Munchapper *Wayne Knight as Evil Emperor Zurg *Larry Miller as XR *Nicole Sullivan as Mira Nova *Patrick Warburton as Buzz Lightyear and LGMs Production Details Executive Producers: Tad Stones, Mark McCorkle, Bob Schooley Director: Victor Cook Story Editors: Mark McCorkle, Bob Schooley Written By: Michael A. Medlock Voice Casting and Dialogue Director: Jamie Thomason Storyboard: Craig Kemplin, Carin-Anne Greco Storyboard Revisions: '''Chong Suk Lee, Ryan Anthony, Alan Wright, Fred Gonzales, Greg Guler '''Supervising Character Design: Greg Guler Character Design: Dana Landsberg Key Location Design: Simon Rodgers, Latchezar Gouchev, Ken McGill Prop Design: Chuck Puntuvatana Continuity Coordinator: Jungja Kim-Wolf Lead Background Paint: Donna Prince Key Background Stylist: '''Tom Cain, Sy Thomas '''Color Key Stylist: Sharon Scott Associate Producer: Natasha Kopp Production Manager: '''Zoe Seals '''Creative Consultant from Pixar: Jeff Pidgeon Digital Color Correction: Don Devine Scanners: Tom Pniewski, Adam Chase Timing Directors: Gordon Kent, Daniel De La Vega Sheet Timing: Gordon Kent, Daniel De La Vega CGI Main Title: '''Pixar Animation Studios '''Music by: Adam Berry Main Title Theme by: Adam Berry Animation Production by: Walt Disney Animation (Japan), Inc. Director: Masaki Suiyama Animation Directors: '''Kazuyoshi Takeuchi, Yoshiharu Ashino, Isamitsu Kashima '''Backgrounds: Studio Fuga, Hiroshi Ohno, Kazuo Nagai, Naoto Hoshino, Akihito Fujimori, Kumiko Ohno Digital Director: Kousuke Arakawa Digital Staff: T-2 Studio, Toshiyuki Fukushima, Akiko Shimizu, Megumi Ishido, Michiko Saito, Shunya Kimura, Hiroko Shimazu, W.D.A.J., Katsuya Kozutsumi, Makoto Arai Animators: Kazuhiro Ohame, Atshuhiko Hara, Atsushi Sekiguchi, Manabue Kawada, Kiyomi Miyakawa, Jyunpei Tatenaka, Takeshi Atomura, Shinichi Yoshikawa Supervising Film Editor: John Royer First Assistant Film Editor: Jennifer Harrison Pre-Production Dialogue Editor: Monte Bramer Leica Reel Editors: Carmen Woods, Greg Nelson, Jospeh Molinari Track Reading: Skip Craig Post Production Manager: '''Steave Arenas '''Post Production Supervisor: '''Rachel Pusateri '''Audio Supervisor: Victor Garcia Post Production Coordinator: '''Mark Allen Bollinger '''Sound Design: Paca Thomas Dialogue Editor: Robbi Smith Music Editor: Marc S. Perlman, M.P.S.E. Foley: Phyllis Ginter, Kris Daly Digital Audio Transfer: J. Lampinen Re-Recording Mixers: Michael Beiriger; Fil Brown; Melissa Ellis; James C. Hodson, C.A.S.; Ray Leonard Supervising Music Editor: Dominick Certo On-line Editor: Keith Cook Production Coordinator: Cris Versage Script Coordinator: Dawn T. Connors Production Associate: Sean Reed Production Secretaries: Linda DeLizza, Jessica Farley Talent Coordinator: David. H. Wright III Production Accountant: Ron J. Earhart Produced by: Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Episodes